1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an offset type tractor with a longitudinal rigid main frame unit including a prime mover assembly connected to a transmission gearing case for running travel, the unit extending offset to one lateral side of the longitudinal center line of the tractor, and having an operator's seat substantially near the longitudinal center line, thus providing a clear front view for the seated operator; the unit being provided with ample lower space longitudinally in between front and rear wheels and thus adapted for possible attachment of a first working implement in the said space as well as a second working implement rearwardly of the rear wheels, with power-driven raising and lowering of both of the first and the second implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In tractors of the type described above, it has been the practice to raise and lower the first and the second implements commonly en bloc or in full interlocking with each other. Such tractors have drawbacks, however, in that the mechanism for attaching the implements must somehow be specially modified when, for instance, different kinds of working implements are attached as the first and the second implements on respective levels different with each other, and in that when the implements are commonly raised and lowered, for instance, automatically in response to field undulations as sensed at the first implement, for compensating the undulations, then the second implement would dig too far into the soil if traveling on generally concave terrain or would come out off the soil if on convex terrain, thus in either case impairing the proper performance of such second implement.